random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random and Awsome World of Evilessness, Funny and for the Community
Rules ﻿ This can be as random as possible (minus evil, or Mary Sues.) *Note: Also, AgentP will be known as Peter and Chad. (from the Fanon, it's Peter Smith and Chad Smith) Also, now anybody can join in this random capsule. Goal:To get out of here and live (if you just get out, we'll freeze in the vacuum of space) Intro Jisu:Where am I? Pac-Man:Yodle-a-hi-oh! Jisu:Ahhh! A Pac! Pac-man:I'm not a Pac. I'm a Pac'''-Man'! Jisu:That's just weird. Pac-Man:My mom's a Pac. : Please see Dictionary of Random-ness : ''Pac: p.n. A species simular to Klimpaloon, the only difference between those two is their color. The Pac is yellow, while Klimpaloon is green and white. Also, they lack limbs, holes, and have bigger mouths. If crossed with mankind, it produces a Pac-Man(see below). : Pac-man: p.n. A species similar to Pacs, the only difference is their craving for power pellets, fear of ghosts, and it looks like a balloon. Jisu:Oh. So, where are we? Pac-Man: a Random-capsule. Jisu:What's that? And no dictionary things. Pac-Man : A random room in outer-space. Here, have a dictionary. Jisu:awesome. Pac-Man:You can almost wish for everything. Jisu:what can't i wish? Pac-man:exit out of here(unless it's to another random capsule), mary sues, evil, stuff that helps break the fourth wall, and anything that can destroy this room. Jisu: Anyway, I wish an admin from Random-ness wiki is here! Chapter 1 Peter: Hi. I'm Peter Smith, aka AgentP, who is an admin. Jisu:Hi. Chad (Peter's older bro): Curse you, Freddy the Fox! Peter: I guess he's into the evil stuff now. Chad: Nah, I was just recording for my new show, "Freddy the Fox who is completely and totally, and I will tell you, absolutely, not evil" Peter: That's a long name. How about just "The Adventures of Freddy the Fox" Chad: Whatever. Peter: Anyway, has anyone else here heard the new "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites" soundtrack? Which is $7.99 on iTunes store. Jisu:Why is there 2 people instead of one? And no, i'm not allowed to use I-tunes at all. Any way, I wish Phineas and Isabella was here. Phineas:What the? Where am i? Well, i have Isabella. Who's ready for soap opera? Jisu:A new random capsule please? Bing! Jisu:In. Now. There will be no soap opera here. use the "Soap-Opera Room" to make one Phineas: See ya. Isabella, Let's dance! Jisu:Who wants to sing? Peter: What song? Jisu:Phineas and Ferb style Carol. Peter: Sure! Song Everyone breaks into song* Everybody: We wish you a merry christmas(x3) And a happy new year. Phineas:we wish you the best day ever, and I hope your endeavor is super fun amazing and clever and your new years rocks too. Jisu'':I told you to stay in the Soap opera capsule!'' Phineas:fine. (Liz, Alice and TD walk in) Team Doof: Blast! Why is it that we can never find room 8?!? Liz: I dunno nor do I care. It's your fault we get lost.. Jisu:uh, welcome to random capsule! Pac-man:now their memory of coming in here will be wiped! Liz: Your doing whatnow? Alice: I think our memorys are getting wiped.. Dang it! Its just like London all over again... Phineas: Or not. (jumps in front of them so HIS memory gets wiped instead) Dani: Cool. Phineas: Who ARE you guys? Jisu:You are Phineas Flynn, This is Pac-man, Liz, Team Doof and Alice Dani, Isabella, and me! Peter: I'm Peter Smith. Chad: I'm Chad. *goes to soap opera room* Mathew Flynn:Where am I? Jisu and Phineas:What are you doing here? Mathew:i was lost in 5-dimensional room. Alice: 5 dimensional!! We must be close to room 8! Liz: Your face must be close to room 8 Alice: Nom Nom's face must be close to room 8 Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Peter: When did he get in here? Jisu:I don't know, anyway, i'm sleepy Puff Jisu:Yay, bunk beds and a pet bed for Nom-Nom! Everyone: YAY! Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Steve Flynn:(in Korean accent)Mathew? Mathew translates what's going on to Steve(Steve is adopted Korean) Jisu:Everybody here, take a dictionary of random-ness, and Steve gets the korean edition. After that, Dinner time! Dinner Time Suddenly a pile of dictionaries appear with a waiter, a table, chopsticks and silverware. Waiter:Your order? Jisu:i'll have a dish of shrimp sushi, extra soy sauce and wasabi, Mathew:(listens to Steve)make that two dish, and also a bowl of steamed rice and kimchi. Alice: I will have what Jatthew is haveing. Hold the wasabi. Liz: I want you people to be less annoying.. Nom Nom: ROAR! Liz: He wants tater tots Jisu:and for dessert, a gallon of ice cream, Rocky Road flavor(Chocolate ice cream+nuts+marshmallows) Isabella:Tacos Phineas: fried chicken Peter: I'll have a hot fudge sundae, a dill pickle, some tater tots... Nom Nom: ROAR! Peter: ...and a bucket of grilled chicken drumsticks. Jisu:And that is all. Food pops up Jisu:Dig in! Nom Nom:ROAR! After Dinner... Jisu:Who wants to watch a Phineas and Ferb marathon from Rollercoaster to Brain Drain? Mathew& Steve:Me! Peter: Sure 212 episodes later. Jisu:Although I cant see, let's find a way to escape and live. Any ideas? Peter: Uh, my head is spin-OW! *falls into hole, goes into Room 12* (He somehow falls into a hole in Room 12 and comes back) Peter: Um, we could try that, but...I think the room is collapsing into a hole so we can't really get out... Mechanical voice: Daily Room rest sequence activated. Sealing entrence to Room 12. Now we are out of the Universe. No other matter detected in 1000 Light-years. Jisu:Now that's just great! Rachel Flynn:(comes with a time machine with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) Hi boys(dissaperes) Jisu:That's random. Steve:(says somthing to Mathew) Mathew: You're a genius! Time Machine Jisu:what is it? Mathew:I wish there was a time machine! ... Mathew:How bout materials for a time machine? Puff! Profecer Onassis:Let's get tinkering! Later Mathew:Why won't this screw go in? Pac-Man:it is influenced by the room. It wil not go in till you escape. (The TARDIS appears) Jisu:What is Dr.Who doing here? Robot:Destroy! Jisu:Don't destroy! Robot:destroy anyway! SCubadave steps out of a giant grape. He walks over and kicks the robot's head. Jisu:thanks man TARDIS dissaperes Jisu:even if the entire Earth was here, we won't get out! Robot:Teleporting and encasing Earth 21(Avatar the Last Airbender Universe) Jisu:a firey coment! Avatar the Last Airbender: Book 3, episode 21, Sozin's Comet, Part 4:Avatar Aang (please don't alter the actual story) CCs and Cream: Let me guess, we're now in the Avatar world aren't we.. Ferb: I guess... Phineas: Where'd you come from brother?!?! Ferb: ... CCs and Cream: Okay let's get on with the story! (fill in the rest of the story) Phineas: Well look here, a list... CCs and Cream: Hey that's mine! The List CCs and Cream: Let's see, I saw seven dwarfs, I wished upon a star, spent a night on Bald Mountain, saw an elephant fly, became Prince of the Forest, flew in an airplane named Pedro, became the fourth caballeros, made my life a musical, felt fun and fancy free, once lived in an era called Melody Time, went on an adventure with Ichabod and Mr. Toad, rode in a pumpkin carriage, fell down a hole with Alice, flew to Neverland, saw Lady and the Tramp on ice skates, woke up Sleeping Beauty, I used to be the 102th dalmatian, pulled out the sword in the stone, found a book in the jungle, lived in Paris with lots of cats, became friends with Robin Hood, jumped with Tigger and Roo, became apart of the Rescuers, made the fox and the hound friends, painted my cauldron black, became a detector, got lost in New York, went under the sea, went down under, found a magical rose, found a golden lamp, found Pride Rock on an expedition, discovered the New World, was the bellringer of Notre Dame, became a hero, saved China, saved the gorillas from hunters, became a sorcerer's apprentice, made Aladar the Iguanodon brave, got an empire of my own, found Atlantis, surfed with Lilo and Stitch, found Treasure Planet, became a brother of a bear , got a new home on the range, made the sky fall down on Chicken Little, met the Robinsons, became friends with Bolt and Penny, gave Tiana's Palace a thumbs up, and I got Tangled with Rapunzel, Flynn, Maximus, and Pascal. Now I have to find a replacement tail for Eeyore, be King of the Elves, and reboot a game for a boy named Ralph. Kid 1: YOU'RE NOT A MARY SUE!!! CCs and Cream: ehh...sure... Kid 1: (shakes head from left to right) Kid 2: I'm a gleeful gleek for glee! CCs and Cream: Me too! Kid 2: Remember when Kurt became brothers with- CCs and Cream: I KNOW RIGHT OMG!! Kid 1: (I hate you guys.) Team Doof: FINN!!! Phineas: What? Team Doof: He became brothers with Finn.. I am like the 3rd biggest Gleek out there!! Phineas: What? Your not fat Team Doof: Thanks but that was not what I ment CCs and Cream: Phineas, I think it's time to let you have a new life. A New Life Phineas finds a door with an emblem that looked like a golden sunshine sun flower. As he walks towards and opens the door, this music score plays along in the background. CCs and Cream: Go on open it! I actually need a new life too. Phineas then opens the door slowly and a radiant light shines upon him and CCs and Cream. They both enter and they find themselves walking on golden staircases goind up, surrounded by lemon-yellow clouds and floating lanterns from the movie Tangled. They find a silver gate which was shining upon a golden warm sun. CCs and Cream opens it and... CCs and Cream: Oh great, we're at Disneyland. Figures... Hey I see a poster of Tangled. It sorta looks like this. It says here... Tangled Special Features * DVD #''2 original storybook openings'' #''50th Animated Countdown'' *'2-Disc BD Combo Pack (BD+DVD)' #''DVD features plus'' #''3 deleted scenes'' #''The Making of a Fairy Tale'' #''2 extended songs'' #''9 Theatrical Teasers'' *'4-Disc BD Combo Pack (BD 3D+BD 2D+DVD+Digital Copy)' #''DVD features plus'' #''3 deleted scenes'' #''The Making of a Fairy Tale'' #''2 extended songs'' #''9 Theatrical Teasers'' Puff A machine:Try this! Harry: Why is there bunch of muggles here in the wreck of Hogwarts? puff Spongebob:where is Patrick? puff Singer:Fairly OddParents, Fairly Oddparents! puff A Super-Random-nessy Episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! (Phineas): Okay, bring in Doofy-boy. (Doofy-Boy): At last! Now I can take over Forktown while Desks EAT MY TOILET! (Isabella): I think he really means it. (He): Artifical turf! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! (Meap): Meap! (Frosty): On second thought, don't follow me! Man, that was close! (Nega-Doof): I have the Ultimate Power! (I Don't Care): Who cares? (Doofy-boy): Who care's about the fourth wall? I'' wanna break the ''fifth wall! Doofy-boy then crashed into a brick wall with a "5" painted on it. (Darkseid): Victory has a price. (SpongeBob): With prices high, and portions small, there's stains of mustard on the wall. (Jimmy): Brain blast! (Poof): Poof poof! (Ship): Ship ship! (Zs'Skayr): You and I have a score to settle, Ben Tennyson! (Meap): Meap! (Poof): Poof poof poof poof poof! (Ship): Ship! (Highbreed): You have made us impure. (Phineas): Bye! Phineas went through the hole in the "fifth wall," running over Doofy-boy. (Doofy-boy): Curse you, Phineas the human! By the way, I'm not evil. I just like immitating Doof. It's fun, especially with the Fun-Inator! Meanwhile, Ducky MoMo waits for an elevator Dill appears out of nowhere Dill: Wait, what? Phineas: Wow. Alot of randomness. Cool. :) Daytime turns into night time... CCs and Cream: *snaps* I think I have an idea! The Super Special Occasion of Not Really Random but Still Random Somehow - A Phineas and Ferb Episode: Day & Night CCs and Cream watches Day & Night. CCs and Cream: Hey! It's mirrored, the quality is poor, the sound is higher, and it's a bit out of sinc! Aw well... Phineas: Hey that's it! Yo Ferbster! (Sings the chorus of Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna do Today!) Phineas: We'll be like Day & Night! I'll be Day and you'll be Night! Ferb: Fair enough. I'm in! CCs and Cream: Good luck... hey where's Perry?! Major Monogram: Good morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is teaming up with a professor named Prof. Poofenplotz. She is basically like Dr. Doofenshmirtz but cares for her make-up first. Along with her, you will team up with an agent named, Agent Pinky or Agent P. I know huh weird. Wanda Acronym: Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz are teaming up to rule the world by using the force of daytime and nighttime. We're not sure how this would work but you should still try to stop them. Monogram and Wanda: Good luck Agent Ps. CCs and Cream: This is getting boring let's go back to random-ness. ROFLOLSHZ CCS AND CREAM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone else: 0_O CCS AND CREAM & Perry: roflolshz The End [[User:CCs and Cream|CCs and Cream]: And I suppose that everything turned out as it should be. Pizzaburger1: Everyone had a happily ever after. Both: Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, that is all we have. We hope that you have a pleasant night. Goodnight. Radio Announcer: Now it's time for our broadcast service closing tune. 500px|left Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Random Works! Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Random Stuff Episodes Category:Random Typeing Category:Random Songs Category:Random Works!